


Scarred Couple

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Scars, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are scarred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred Couple

Poe sees it the first time Finn steps out of the shower, a towel tied around his hips. The former Stormtrooper is amazed at the possibility of showering by himself and Poe lets him, wanting to let Finn do whatever he wants. The pilot cannot help but stare when Finn turns around to get dressed, giving him a perfect view of his back.

His back and the scar.

Poe flinches as his head starts to throb. He reaches up a hand to his temple, grunting.

“Are you okay?” Finn asks, turning around.

“I’m fine,” Poe lies. He offers Finn a smile to cover up the lie even more, keeping a hand at his temple, fingers pressed into the flesh. He relaxes when Finn turns his attention elsewhere, frowning to himself.

Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren had been the one to leave such a scar on Finn, marking him forever. 

The thought makes the headache flare up again and Poe grits his teeth against it. His own scars are mental, touched and abused by the twisted version of the Force.

Finn crawls into bed once he’s in his pajamas, smiling as he hugs onto Poe. He yawns and settles down, resting his head on the other’s chest just above his heart. Poe sighs and strokes Finn’s head, staring at the ceiling.

He thinks they’re perfect for each other, scarred by the same man.


End file.
